


You're Telling Me No?

by Aladin_Sane



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Bats is just kind of a dick in this, Death Threats, M/M, but then he's not, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aladin_Sane/pseuds/Aladin_Sane
Summary: Bats decides to teach Baby a lesson for refusing to go into the diner. But he has a change of heart.





	You're Telling Me No?

**Author's Note:**

> I have to learn a language in 30 days because I'm moving to a new country. But instead, I'm writing Baby Driver fics. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hit me with those requests, guys!

"I don't wanna go in there, it sucks." 

Bats couldn't believe his ears. Baby was saying no to him. Baby was saying No? To him? Who did this kid think he was? 

"Get out of the car," he said. His voice was calm, but there was an edge to it that made Baby nervous. Bats opened his door, but Baby still didn't move. "I swear to the almighty God above, Baby, that if you don't get out of this car, I will kill you." 

That got him moving. Baby still didn't look scared, but he was for sure uncomfortable. Bats decided he'd do whatever he could to make the kid feel truly horrified. 

"Bats, what do you think you're doing?" Buddy asked. 

"You two lovebirds stay here. Baby and I are just gonna take a little walk." 

Bats draped his arm around Baby's shoulders and yanked him close. Baby stumbled a bit trying to keep up with Bats' brisk pace, but the man kept jostling him around. He wouldn't be able to fight back if he was off balance. 

Not that Baby would have fought back in the first place. 

"So you think you're a real bad ass?" Bats asked. 

"No." 

"Then why the fuck are you telling me what I can and can't do?"

"Am I?"

"Don't act like a fool with me, Baby." Bats decided that they were far enough away to avoid Buddy and Darling trying to intervene. He positioned Baby in front him, grabbing his shoulders and physically moving him into the right place. When he was satisfied with the placement, he hit Baby with a right hook that sent him spinning to the ground. 

"I'm not acting," Baby said, wiping blood off of his mouth. 

Bats gave him a sharp kick to the gut, rolling him over onto his back. Baby just laid there. His face was pained, but he didn't bother trying to fight back. Not once had Baby ever gotten in a real fist fight. He wouldn't even know where to start if he wanted to fight Bats. 

"Tell me why I'm doing this to you, Baby." Bats grabbed him by his jacket and hauled him back to his feet. 

"Because we're not going to eat at that diner," Baby responded obediently, balancing precariously on his feet. 

"You're a good boy." Bats patted his cheek sweetly and put one hand on Baby's shoulder. His other hand formed a fist and buried itself just below Baby's ribs, making him double over in pain. 

His head hit against Bats' shoulder, who held him there for a moment in mock comfort. "Now, are you ever gonna tell your Uncle Bats no ever again?" 

"I dunno," Baby said. 

Oh, this kid had balls. Bats hit him in the gut again, dragging out a pained groan from Baby. 

"Do you ever think through what you say?" 

"No."

"Why the fuck are you so adamant about this?" Bats manhandled Baby so he was standing up straight. Well, as straight as he could manage. When he didn't get an answer, he shook Baby violently. "Gimme an answer or I'll throw you off this bridge." 

"I, uh, there's this girl and she works at the diner." Baby swayed a bit to the side, but Bats' caught him. "And I really like her and I don't want her to think I'm a bad man." He licked at the blood on his lips and gripped Bats' jacket tightly. "Can I sit down?"

Bats just removed his hold on Baby, letting him fall onto the ground. When Baby was situated, sitting cross legged in the dead center of the road, Bats sat down beside him. 

"So you've got a crush?" 

Baby nodded. 

"And you don't want to tell her what you do for a living?" 

Another nod. 

"If you hate this job so much, why do you keep doing it?" Bats asked. 

"Doc said he'd break my knees if I quit." 

Bats nodded, thinking to himself about what he heard. He should've guessed that Baby wasn't in this gig by choice. Without really thinking, he dropped his hand on Baby's knee and patted it twice. 

Baby stared at his hand for a good three seconds, as if he was waiting for something. "Are you going to break my leg or not?" 

"Or not."

"Why not? You're mad at me."

"I used to be in love too. I remember all those feelings that come with it. Seeing her and getting butterflies in your stomach, feeling your skin get all tingly where she touches you. Doing whatever you can think of to impress her. I did all those things too." 

"What happened?" 

"Oh, she tried to kill me. That put a damper on the mood. But I hope your little girlfriend doesn't do the same to you." 

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about whether or not she thinks you're a good man. Because you are, and if she can't see that then that's her mistake," Bats said. 

Baby looked up at him and squinted. Why would Bats be nice now? He just finished kicking Baby's ass, what was with the sudden change? 

"Stop looking at me like that, I'm trying to be nice."

"Why?"

"Because love is hard, and you're just a kid." 

Baby looked at him with his brows furrowed. It made Bats a little mad again. 

"Stop that. I can be nice."

"Why?"

"For a kid who never talks, you ask why too many questions. Listen to me, do you love this waitress?" 

Baby cast his gaze towards the pavement and shrugged. 

"That ain't an answer."

"Yeah, I love her." 

"You ever been in love before?"

"No."

"Hmm." Bats light himself a cigarette and then handed one to Baby. He didn't say anything about the fact that Baby took a drag without coughing. Definitely not his first. "So, do you want some advice?"

Baby just looked at Bats, his hair falling in his face and dried blood smeared across his chin. "I guess." 

"Don't hide anything from her. With my girl, I tried to hide this whole life from her. Told her I was a business man, like Buddy. That I went away to meetings and came back with money after closing a deal. When she found out, it ruined any chance we had at a relationship."

"Is that why she tried to kill you?" Baby realized what he said and let his lips twitch in an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. That's exactly why. You gotta watch yourself. People like me aren't the ones you gotta be afraid of. It's the people who are scared shit-less that you gotta be afraid of." 

The smoked together for a minute, Baby trying to avoid eye contact while Bats stared at him unashamedly. 

"What's her name?"

Baby thought for a moment, trying to decide if it was safe to say. He figured that Bats would already be able to find her just because she works at the diner. More information wouldn't make that big of a difference. "Debora."

"Wow. You really are in love. You know, your whole face lights up when you say her name." 

"Shut up." 

"Alright, Baby, here's the plan." Bats plucked the cigarette out of his hand, put out both of them on the road and stood. He held out his hand to help Baby stand up. "You're gonna go to Debora tomorrow after the job, you're gonna pull up in the nicest car you can boost, you're gonna take her to the nicest restaurant in the city, and you're gonna tell her what you do for a living."

"That's it?" 

"That's all you can do. Until then, you're gonna act like I beat you within an inch of your life. If you say anything about our little chat to Buddy and Darling-"

"You'll throw me off a bridge?" Baby offered.

Bats let Baby lean on him while he walked, his legs just a little too wobbly to keep him steady. "Yeah,yeah. Don't be a smart-ass."


End file.
